The Brand New Adventures of Flying Beastie
by Joshwales
Summary: Spin Off To Randomness The Story by Padme's Sister. Flying Beastie goes travelling in his own TARDIS with Crazy Cyberman, Bad Wolf's Sister and A Clone of the Doctor, Chaos soon follows. R & R If you've read Randomness The Story
1. Departure and Dance

**Flying Beastie Trundled into his TARDIS miserable,**

"**I-MUST-NOT-FEEL!" He screamed. Soon as the Doors had shut he flew over to the console and began pushing buttons and soon the TARDIS had disappeared, then there was a far-flung shonking then all of a sudden The Crazy Cyberman had stepped into his console room holding up a big black blaster gun and it's wrist gun out,**

"**Holy Crap!" Flying Beastie shrieked as Crazy Cyberman advanced,**

"**Do not be afraid of me I was dumped by my Race and I found this place welcome to your kingdom" Crazy said remorseful. **

"**Press that one there" Flying Beastie Commanded as Crazy hit the wrong button and they were sent flying through the vortex and then all of a sudden Flying Beastie found his "Bring a Character" Remote and he typed in "Bad Wolf's Sister" then all of a sudden gold energy lines converged at where the Remote was pointing and out popped Bad Wolf's Sister followed by Padme's Sister and Joshwales. **

"**Now Flying Beastie, This is my sister" Padme's Sister explained, **

"**Flying Beastie promise me you won't do any exterminating of Bad Wolf's Sister will you?" Joshwales said,**

"**I promise" Flying Beastie replied as Joshwales and Padme's Sister disappeared, then all of a sudden BANG! The Console Exploded and Bad Wolf's Sister was hit to the ground while flying beastie picked up a hammer and hit the Console, Crazy Cyberman toppled. Then all of a sudden nothing. There was nothing, then a Light flashed on the console and Bad Wolf's Sister pressed it as she got up and a Voice Came on,**

"**Top of the Morning to you all, Flying Beastie, Crazy Cyberman and Bad Wolf's Sister we have all landed Thank you"**

**Bad Wolf's Sister ran out and opened the doors as Flying Beastie and Crazy Cyberman followed. They emerged in a Beautiful Garden in Bloom, Bad Wolf's Sister looked around in awe,**

"**Wow!" She said,**

"**We are on The Planet Bazookavillian" Crazy Cyberman explained,**

"**WHO-WOULD-HAVE-THOUGHT-THAT-A-GIRL-LIKE-ME-WOULD-DOUBLE-AS-A-SUPERSTAR!" Flying Beastie screamed coming out of the TARDIS in a Blonde Wig, Bad Wolf's Sister stuck one eyebrow up confused.**

"**Scanning Databases, This is from a Disney Channel TV Show called Hannah Montana" Crazy Cybermen said as some flowers began dancing the Robot. **

"**Bazookavillian is a Planet in Bloom but The Flowers are it's Only Inhabitants" Flying Beastie calmly spoke. The Flowers were now doing the Macarena while Crazy Cyberman began doing it with them while Bad Wolf's Sister was now also doing the Macarena and then Flying Beastie joined in with his Gun and Sucker. Emerging from over the not so blooming hill where flowers singing "Kay Sera, Sera" then the leading flower stepped forward.**

"**That is their Battle Cry" The Leading flower said then all of a sudden BOOM! There was grass, petals and bullets flying then Flying Beastie fired his blaster at the advancing Flowers and there was a agonising cry of pain from the flowers. Then out came of the TARDIS the Doctor?**

"**Doc-Tor?" Flying Beastie said, **

"**I'm a Clone" The Doctor Clone said. Then all of a sudden there was a scream and then there was a Agonising Blast ripping through the Flowers who were doing The Funky Chicken…**

Author's Note 

_**Well this is a Spin Off from The Story Randomness The Story written by Padme's Sister she hasn't put Flying Beastie's Departure Chapter up but I thought this should go up first, anyway I do have permission for this Story but report me for it being Not Doctor Who-ish it will anyway thanks and get ready for Chapter 2, The Valley of Destruction.**_


	2. The Valley of Destruction

**Have of the Flowers had been ripped apart and now suffering the pain of death,**

"**Right then! Judging by the look of the place Bazookavillian 2038 B.C in 4076 Years, these flowers will be the most powerful race in the entire Galaxy" The Doctor Clone explained, "Also judging by the TARDIS' readings the hill over there is the safest place to be but obviously those Flowers are there but I'm getting a good feeling about that Valley down there" he continued. **

"**But that's the valley of destruction!" The Leader said alarmed,**

"**Destruct-a-mundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again!" then he signalled to Flying Beastie, Bad Wolf's Sister and Crazy Cyberman to head into the Valley. Then they all launched down into the valley and the Doctor rolled down shouting "YEE-HAH!", Bad Wolf's Sister was riding down on A energy slick conveniently left there by the Author, then there was Crazy Cyberman doing the robot on the way down and Flying Beastie elevated and flew down and crashed into a body. **

"**Dalek Intuition activated! Scanning Databases! Human Life Form from the year 800,000 A.D!" Flying Beastie shouted as the Flowers emerged over the hill and dived into the valley.**

"**They have taken our land and your Box!" The Leader shouted as they glided through the grass. Then BANG! BOOM! KAPLOOE! An Explosion sent Flying Beastie, The Doctor's Clone, Bad Wolf's Sister and Crazy Cyberman flying through the air. Flying Beastie stopped just before landing and he glided towards the flowers. The Doctor's Clone landed nearby in a pile of discarded petals, Bad Wolf's Sister started dancing in midair and landed while doing the Moonwalk, but Crazy Cyberman landed on a Crush Bomb and he started getting crushed into the ground and he could be heard screaming. Flying Beastie flew back up towards the TARDIS and got in unharmed and he quickly moved into the Valley of Destruction. The Doctor's Clone ran in hit a few leavers down and hit a button and ran to the scanner and turned it on,**

"**Yes, yes, yes!" The Doctor Clone shouted as he ran into the depths of the TARDIS and grabbed Oxygen, Hydrogen and Magnesium Oxide, then ran back out into the Valley and threw the ingredients onto the Bomb and it stopped. Crazy Cyberman stood up and glared as the enemy flowers began marching down the hill. Bad Wolf's Sister now ran into the TARDIS and emerged with Mini Particle Guns and handed them to the flowers,**

"**Blast these at them" she explained quickly as she ran back in and brought out 3 Big Huge Black Guns (A/N: Like Mickey's from The Army of Ghosts Cliff-hanger) and handed 1 to Crazy Cyberman and another to The Doctor Clone,**

"**Just because I'm a Clone doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun!" he shouted. The Flowers began scrambling their enemy's particles with a single blast, then The Doctor wiped out the "Flower Power" Platoon 2nd Class with a single blasted,**

"**Woo Hoo!" The Doctor Clone shouted as they couldn't do anything. Nearby a rumble was heard but the sounds of battle drowned it out. Flying Beastie rose into the Air and wiped out half of the Flower force. Bad Wolf's Sister was chortling as the Flowers where becoming Dust, as Crazy Cyberman blasted the entire Satellite Platoon 8th Class into smithereens. Bad Wolf's Sister grabbed the Particle Guns back and threw them back into the TARDIS and closed the doors and then all of a sudden the Rumble grew and the TARDIS blew sky high and then began descending back towards the ground. Inside the TARDIS a particle gun set off. The TARDIS Smashed into the floor with no sound,**

"**What the," The Doctor began as the smoke cleared and The TARDIS was Gone, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Cybermen and Dalek I think the TARDIS has fallen victim to Particle Disambiguation"**

Author's Note 

EEEK! The TARDIS is gone! How will they get off Bazookavillian now? Anyway any readers that would like to come in PM me and I'll see you enter the TARDIS with Our Friends. Anyway I'm running a Favourite Companion Poll and whoever gets the least votes gets the chop when a Fan wants to enter the story your choices are:

_**Crazy Cyberman**_

_**The Doctor Clone**_

_**Bad Wolf's Sister**_

_**Remember to vote! Joshwales. **_


	3. The Return of The TARDIS

On the Outskirts of the Zeg where absolutely nothing was, there was a flash and a Peculiar Box appeared…

"**NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flying Beastie shouted as a blast sent him sky rocketing over the hill! **

"**Beastie? Are you ok?" Bad Wolf's Sister shouted at Flying Beastie. The Doctor clone ran into the Advancing flowers and stamped on a load of them,**

"**Die!" He shouted, Flying Beastie picked up Crazy Cyberman and thrust him into the enemy flowers,**

"**STOP+THAT! IT+IS+HURTING+ME!" Crazy Cyberman shouted. Bad Wolf's Sister felt something in her pocket…**

**Inside the TARDIS nothing was happening a Umbeka Match was lit, A Electromagnetic Pulse was recurring and a lump of the console was being absorbed…**

**The Flowers were all dead, The Enemies had won, The Doctor Clone, Flying Beastie, Bad Wolf's Sister and Crazy Cyberman stood battle torn, The Flowers shooting at them.**

**Out of No Where Joshwales appeared and walked over to the flowers,**

"**Do you mind not shooting my characters?" he said annoyed grabbing the guns and snapping them, "Just can't get the guns!"**

"**Joshwales what are you doing here?" Flying Beastie screamed,**

"**To see you about a TARDIS and a Lump of a Console" Joshwales replied,**

"**EL-E-VATE! Joshwales I love you!" Flying Beastie screamed as he launched towards Joshwales,**

"**Whoa! You're a Dalek but still I'll hug anything!" Joshwales replied as he hugged Flying Beastie and stamped on the flowers. Bad Wolf's Sister threw the remote to Joshwales, Crazy Cyberman marched forward to Joshwales,**

"**DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!" He shouted,**

"**I was right they are trouble, BEASTIE EXTERMINATE!" Joshwales screamed as Beastie fired at Crazy Cyberman and Crazy Cyberman collapsed in a heap of parts. Joshwales picked up the Character remote and hit a Retrieve button as Beastie's TARDIS appeared,**

"**Go on Guys get out of here" Joshwales said opening one of Beastie's Bumps and putting the remote in, "I've got to go byeeee!", Joshwales had faded.**

"**Come on then into the TARDIS Come on Bad Wolf's Sister and you Beastie let's leave Crazy to rot!" The Doctor clone shouted as they ran into the TARDIS and hit a button and the TARDIS had disappeared.**

**Crazy Cyberman got up and saw the TARDIS was gone but nearby Joshwales reappeared, **

"**DELETE!" Crazy Cyberman shouted as he marched towards Joshwales who whipped out a TARDIS Power Cell and shattered Crazy Cyberman…**

"**Well it's just us 3 Now I wonder how long before we get a New Companion!" Flying Beastie shouted,**

"**Um, I have absolutely NO idea!" The Doctor clone shouted as Bad Wolf's Sister hit a button on the console,**

"**Beastie I just remembered Joshwales left a present for you, a set of keys, The bump under your gun" Bad Wolf's Sister said as Flying Beastie flicked open the bump and 2 sets of keys fell out, 1 labelled "Party Billionaires Yacht Keys" and the other "Billionaires Mansion"…**

Author's Note 

**_Well Crazy Cyberman is gone! Now any readers want to come in say in your reviews otherwise our team will be alone, anyway The Next Chapter is called Party of a Lifetime and you may very well see a few characters from Randomness popping in and out _**!


	4. Party on Billionaires Island

"Now before we land we must add The Tenth Doctor's Companion!" Flying Beastie said calmly as Bad Wolf's Sister was shooting cans with a Particle Gun and The Doctor Clone lounging around hitting console switches occasionally also he was blasting Space Krarks on his new Video Game Krark Attack. Flying Beastie popped off a bump and took out the Companion Remote and the Mansion Keys,

"**How did you do that?" The Doctor clone asked as he got a message "GAME BANNED" from the TARDIS Scanner,**

"**Before Joshwales left me he adjusted me with bendy metal so now I can move my plunger freely!" Flying Beastie shouted. Bad Wolf's Sister fired at a Can full of Coke and it exploded sending coke into nothingness. Flying Beastie hit the button and all of a sudden, gold lines splashed into a spot and out pooped The Tenth Doctor's Companion,**

"**Huh, where am I?" The Tenth Doctor's Companion asked,**

"**You are in my TARDIS" Flying Beastie replied,**

"**Oh! I wanted to be in this story right?" **

"**Correct". The TARDIS Lurched forward as they landed and Flying Beastie went first with the keys onto his own Private Island, he reached the mansion as the Doctor Clone closed the door. When they were in the cupboards where BARE! **

"**I think a trip to Asda's is in the Line!" The Tenth Doctor's Companion said as they marched towards the yacht which The Doctor Clone would be driving. As the Yacht started everyone went down into the Cabin and found 10 Billion Pounds! After arriving at Cardiff Docks they all got in the Time Lord Technology Subaru left by Joshwales and sped off towards Asda! When they arrived they sped in and immediately bought 10 Plasma Screen High Definition TVs to replace the scanner and for more TV! Soon The Tenth Doctor's Companion and Bad Wolf's Sister were down the Booze aisle where they met Padme's Sister,**

"**Padme's Sister what are you doing here?" Bad Wolf's Sister sniggered,**

"**We were just doing a bit of shopping" She replied as Captain Jack, Rose, Mayuko Chan and Cloudheaven34 appeared from behind each carrying Crates of Carling. The Tenth Doctor's Companion relieved them of the Carling and put it in their Booze Trolley along with 2 crates of Bicardi Breezers, 10 crates of WKD and 200 Bottles of Pure Russian Vodka! Flying Beastie was breezing down the Garden Aisle and Picked up 10,000 sets of Gardens and Chairs and immediately sent them to the mega trolley along with 1000 Barbeque Grills and 1 Million Packets of Balloons! The Doctor Clone picked out 1000000000 Dalek Cakes and sent them to the Mega Trolley which was now full of Booze. Flying Beastie was now in the CD Section buying every single CD there and every single DVD (Including a Certain Volume 3) and soon as they'd left, they bought another 1200 Plasma Screens with Padme's Sister and her crew and a couple of Pubs and a Private Jet and jetted off with the HUGE pool big enough for a Yacht to sail on (Time Lord Technology) and as they landed at the mansion everything was set up for the Party of a Lifetime as The Tenth Doctor's Companion ran to the DJ Decks and began the Party…**

Author's Note 

_**A Very Light Hearted chapter for a cross over with Randomness, anyway this is a 2 part story and will end next chapter which is called "Super Silly Sausages"…**_


	5. Film Mania

"What's that coming over the hill? Is it a monster? Is it a monster?" Ads and Flying Beastie belted into their microphones up on the stage. Their heads bobbed frantically as they followed the little ball bouncing from word to word on the karaoke machine screen thing, and by the end of the song, they felt so dizzy they couldn't stand up properly and fell off the stage.

"**I wonder if the Author knows I'm a girl" TTDC said, **

"**You're a what?" Padme's Sister replied,**

"**You mean you're a girl with big ti…" Joshwales said as he got launched into the Pool by Padme's Sister! Out of No where out crawled from the sea Silent Seabreeze! **

**The Tenth Doctor's Companion was now blasting down the Karaoke machine "Everybody Dance Now!" and then all of a sudden an Jafal Sunglider landed in the maze and out stepped soulless-tears with her weapons primed to Shoot Orlando,**

"**Die!" She screamed as Crazy Cyberman appeared out of no where and deleted the blast and marched towards Padme's Sister and Joshwales in the pool. Flying Beastie appeared out of no where and exterminated Crazy Cyberman who fell into the Pool and died,**

"**DEAD BODY CLEAN UP IN THE POOL" Beastie screamed as his TARDIS fell in and ripped Crazy Cyberman out of time and space. In the Cinema after stealing "Cars" and "Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest" Jack pulled from his pocket a film can labelled "The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift", Rose called Beastie's Private Jet labelled "Dalek 1" and they jumped on board and jetted towards Billionaires Island! The Doctor Clone sprinted into his TARDIS and hit a few buttons then sprinted down the TARDIS corridor and into the film print room and picked up prints called "Superman Returns", "Garfield 2" and "Over the Hedge" then sprinted off towards the Film Destroying room but only Beastie could open it. Then he sulked off towards The Mansion's Cinema Room holding the prints. Rose sprinted off the Jet and into The Film Projection Room and threw Pirates of The Caribbean 2 in to the film projector and ordered Padme's Sister and the rest of her crew into the Cinema Room. As the credits rolled there was a loud roaring! All of a sudden BOOM! The Yacht erupted through the Walls as it parked by waiting for Garfield 2. **

"**Analzy! Alonso! I'm off to snog a Author in the Cupboard!" Flying Beastie screamed as he elevated down from the Yacht! Padme's Sister entered the same Cupboard as Flying Beastie, then she screamed and ran out with her Black Coat with a Pink Diamond Dragon on the back. Flying Beastie came out after her and sat down for Garfield 2! Silent Seabreeze jumped down with TTDC and Bad Wolf's Sister and took their seats with Time Lord Science Popcorn Bags. Flying Beastie popped off a Bump and Took out a Packet of Nuclear Onion and Dalek Bacon Crisps and began munching on some Lasagne as Garfield 2 started.**

**The Doctor and The Doctor Clone were swimming in the Pool as Music blared, and they where generally bored so the Doctor set the frequency of the Sonic Screwdriver to one which would get the Water to Sing Along and as he pressed the button The Pool Began screaming. **

"**What? I like Screaming Things!" The Doctor Clone said,**

"**Your not a Exact Clone" The Doctor replied,**

"**My Personality Came from your Regeneration Trauma Madness!" The Doctor Clone laughed,**

"**A Little Adventure I call the TARDIS Cutaway!" The Doctor said getting out of the Pool Naked while Padme's Sister came out of the Cinema Room. **

"**Clone! What did you do!" The Doctor screamed as Padme's Sister sprinted towards the Bar,**

"**I removed the Anti-Matter combination, Added Iodine Solution and adjusted the Sonic Screwdriver so they would disappear without you noticing" The Doctor clone replied sprinting off into his TARDIS. The Doctor (Now Fully Clothed) walked up to the Bar where a Black Dalek was,**

"**Dalek Beastie! He has abandoned his duties he will be exterminated!"**

"**Dalek Ray! What are you doing here!" Flying Beastie screamed as he elevated into the bar,**

"**Dalek Beastie! You have abandoned your duties in the Cult of Skaro! You will be exterminated!"**

"**EXTERMINATE!" Beastie screamed as he shot Dalek Ray and Dalek Ray exploded,**

"**So what If I used to be a Cult of Skaro Member!" Flying Beastie said as he glided off to get Dalek Juice. Padme's Sister was now exiting the TARDIS after the Film Marathon. Silent Seabreeze, TTDC and Bad Wolf's Sister exited the Cinema Room as The Doctor Clone and Flying Beastie went towards Joshwales, Padme's Sister and The Doctor,**

"**We are going to stay here" Beastie said as he began thinking of Exterminating the Locals,**

"**No Exterminating!" Joshwales said,**

"**Not for Long just so we can do some Shopping!" Beastie replied,**

"**Oh" Padme's Sister replied,**

"**Anyway Beastie wanted me to ask you, if you'd stay for a bit" The Doctor Clone said,**

"**Ok!" The Doctor grinned as he hoarded them into the TARDIS. Flying Beastie, The Doctor Clone, Silent Seabreeze, The Tenth Doctor's Companion and Bad Wolf's Sister watched the Doctor's TARDIS begin dancing and they went into The Mansion. About 10 hours later they came out and a shadow came overhead…**

Author's Note 

**If you've read the latest chapter OF Randomness you may have figured out what the Shadow is…**


	6. Special Guest Author

**_Author's Note from Joshwales: WOOHOO! A Special Guest Author! Padme's Sister! I couldn't write this chapter as I'm writing a script titled The Dark Shadow, and Padme's Sister is doing one also titled Battle of the Heroes! Enjoy her chappie!_**

Some time later, Rose had disappeared with Padme's Sister, and Captain Jack noticed that two camels and a bag of grapes were missing from the TARDIS. As everyone joined together in one huge search party, a huge shadow fell overhead (again with that _falling _overhead thing? My word...lots of things like to fall overhead, don't they!). The shadow engulfed the Mansion and began to descend, slowly. Mayuko-Chan dropped her mouth in awe, and Silent Seabreeze screamed "Oh my god! I've always wanted one of those!...What is it?"

As the huge BOUNCY CASTLE (I love those things! Better than trampolines. More colourful!) touched down, everyone stepped as far back as they could, then leapt forwards as one, bouncing a hundred feet into the air! Ok, a hundred feet's a bit of an exaggeration (however you spell it...yeah yeah, I know. IT. Ha ha!)...Well anyways, it was actually more like 99.99 feet. Then when they landed again, they began bouncing about madly.

oOo

Flying Beastie and The Doctor's Clone were ever so slightly lost in the giant maize maze (he he, I love that!) that had grown overnight outside the Mansion...well actually, when I say ever so slightly, I mean that they hadn't actually seen the outside of the maze for three days.

"But it was only built last night," the Doctor Clone pointed out.

"You really are like you're original, aren't ya! You smart arse know it all!" Padme's Sister snapped, and The Doctor Clone jumped.

"Where are you? I thought you were on a camel trek with Rose?"

"I am!"

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"Magic."

oOo

In the kitchen a little while later, The Doctor's Clone had finally found his way out of the maze and was getting dinner ready. He'd already put the vegetables and other stuff on, and all that was left was the turkey. It was a huge great thing - well it needed to be to feed the one...two...three...four...(starts counting all the people actually involved in these very weird stories)

Anyways, the Doctor's Clone heaved a huge bowl of stuffing over to the turkey and began to stuff it - but I won't go into details, because I think you know what I mean. He was humming to himself and didn't notice that his watch had disappeared, until he went to check the time.

"What the - oh bugger!" he exclaimed as he realised where it must be. Sighing in frustration, he began pulling the stuffing back out - but still no watch.

"Damn, damn, damn, buggering damnits!"

Turning round to find a torch in the draw behind him, he accidentaly dropped a bit of stuffing on the floor, and as he came back to the turkey, he skidded on said bit of stuffing and fell into the turkey - yes folks _into _the turkey!

"Oops," came the muffled voice from the gigantic turkey that was now sat on his head.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright in there?" Stefan called.

"Fine thanks," the Doctor's Clone replied as he ran around the kitchen like a headless chicken, except that he actually had a turkey on his head.

"Have you put the turkey on yet?" Stefan asked, not realising anything was wrong.

"Erm...you could say that, yes."

"Alright then. Just checking." And with that, Stefan left, completely oblivious to what was going on in the kitchen.

oOo

"According to classical aerodynamics, it is impossible for a bumblebee to fly," the Doctor announced to no-one in particular as he and the others lay in the lush meadow outside Beastie's mansion later on. They'd bounced themselves out and couldn't find the energy to get up off the grass where they'd crashed after the castle had burst (oops!). The Yacht was parked in the cinema, and the plane in the pool, so there was pleanty of space for everyone to just laze around.

"Doctor, do you ever shut up?" MysticalBeckie asked, and the Doctor grinned.

"I'm just a mouth on legs, me...and WAIT A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Me? I'm MysticalBeckie," the newest addition to the story replied. "Nice to meet you. How do you do. Blah de blah blah, and all that."

"Likewise, I'm sure," the Doctor replied. Then a new thought crossed his mind. "If you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?"

oOo

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, the Doctor's Clone had had no luck in getting the turkey off his head, no matter what he tried. He was just about to chuck the micro-wave (tied to the turkey) out of the window when Mayuko - Chan barged in.

"What the? Oh. My. God!"

"Wagh!" The Doctor's Clone cried when he realised he wasn't alone. He fell over the microwave, fell flat on his back and the turkey popped off with a loud POP. Then it bounced out of the room and down the stairs. The Doctor's Clone triumphantly pulled his watch from his mouth and then ran after the turkey shouting "Follow that turkey!"

And so, for the next half hour, Mayuko-Chan and The Doctor's Clone chased the turkey down the million stairs of the mansion.

oOo

Some time later (because this is a special time skipping chapter)...

"I have ten little fingers and they all belong to me. I can make them do things, would you like to see?"

The loud singing voices floated over the hill and everyone sat up, confused.

"Who's that singing?" Stefan asked and everyone shrugged. Just then two camels charged over the hill.

"I can shut them up tight, or open them wide (Minds out of the gutter, please folks). Put them all together, or make them all hide," Rose sung at the top of her voice as she bounced up and down.

"I can make them jump high, I can make them jump low. I can fold them quietly and hold them all just so," Padme's Sister finished the song as the two camels came to a stop and both girls tipped sideways off them, giggling hysterically.

"They're drunk!" Timeless Escape laughed.

"No we're not! I'm not an alco...alco...alco-pop?...alco-hooligan?...alco-hole...ALCOHOLIC!" Padme's Sister cried, (although these last few chapters beg to differ.)

"No, Joshwales forced me to get drunk the last time...and this time...ok it was me, but I turn eighteen in a month, so I'm allowed to celebrate!"

Rose, meanwhile, was trying to think of another word.

"Par?...parsnip?...party?...parsley?...partner?...perley?...PARLAY!"

"Parlay?" Captain Jack frowned. "Why have you envoked the right of parlay? And with whom?"

"I...I envoke the right of parsley with my bed!" Rose announced, before passing out in Jack's arms.

"Give her back to me!" the Doctor ordered at once, threatening Jack with his sonic probe.

"Thats SCREWDRIVER!"

Ok, whatever. Just threaten Jack please?

"GRRRR (points screwdriver at Jack) I said, GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

"NO!" Jack replied stubbornly, scooping Rose into his arms and running off into the Mansion with the Doctor in hot pursiot. Pursiot? I mean pursuit.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Stefan and the others chanted as they ran after them.

"Chaos, panic and disorder...my work here is done," Padme's Sister grinned, rubbing her hands together in glee. And then she fell backwards into the pool.


	7. TARDIS Madness Va Va Voom!

**_Author's Note: Right sorry for the delay! May be another while before the next so enjoy_**

A Giant Helicopter floating above Beastie's Island with 2 very special guests in, Beastie rose with puke all over his Eyestalk from TTDC and Bad Wolf's Sister

"**IDENTIFY YOURSELFS!" Beastie screamed**

"**DONNA AND MARTHA!" The Woman in a wedding dress screamed, The Doctor's Clone came up in a Sunglider and looked stunned,**

"**Doctor, I thought we'd find you here" Martha said. The Bride walked to the door of the Helicopter and then, "DON'T JUMP DONNA YOUR PILOTING THIS THING!". Then Donna Jumped and Fell to her death! Then The Helicopter spun out of control and crashed through the cinema and destroyed Pirates of the Caribbean. Martha staggered out and into the TARDIS, where she walked in on Silent Seabreeze sleeping on the floor absolutely drunk as a fart with Joshwales pissing in the corner. **

"**Anyway, I think we should go," The Doctor clone began,**

"I AGREE!" Flying Beastie replied as he trundled into the TARDIS followed by The Doctor Clone.

**Joshwales had finished pissing in the corner and was now riding a hover scooter around the console room but always stopping to fart on Bad Wolf's Sister but then Beastie shot the engine and he went crashing into a heap into the Time Rotor. Silent Seabreeze trundled from within the doors of the corridors of The TARDIS and screamed at Martha who cried and Ran into Beastie who shot her and then threw her into the rubbish bins on the Island. **

"**I fancy Sherwood Forest" Joshwales said as he danced the Can-Can to the Doctor Who Theme Tune,**

"**Let's go then! Sherwood Forest, Robin Hood!" The Doctor Clone shouted as he spun into Action as TTDC began singing I Need a Hero, Bad Wolf's Sister was now in the swimming Pool occasionally peeing in it. As The Doctor Clone piloted them towards the entirely safe era (he hoped) of Robin Hood, Joshwales and Bad Wolf's Sister where reading the latest Doctor Who books while TTDC and Silent Seabreeze sat down waving Torchwood Flags. Flying Beastie moved around in his favourite scarf (Tom Baker's Scarf no less) while he examined a piece on the Console which The Doctor Clone had just used,**

"**Don't Touch That!" The Doctor Clone hissed**

"**Why not?" Beastie Replied**

"**Because then we would go spiralling towards our own deaths at Event One!"**

**Robin was running with Much and Alan A Dale towards Little John and Co as they heard a rather unearthly sound, Much grabbed a apple from the stolen food and began eating,**

"**Master, I don't understand that noise what is it?" Much asked**

"**I suppose Much, we're about to find out"**

**And A Rather battered looking box appeared…**


End file.
